


I'm Your Dead Girl Walking

by iterum



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s1e11, F/F, Nonsense, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterum/pseuds/iterum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa awoke with a pain in her chest, and by instinct reached from where her holster usually lies. When she felt the absence of her gun, she looked around at her hands, her surroundings, and then her chest. She was in the hospital. She had been shot.<br/>Hey guys, so I had a random compulsion thing where I do impulsive stuff, and I combined this all into one work instead of a series. Sorry about any inconvenience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Girl Walking

Rosa awoke with a pain in her chest, and by instinct reached from where her holster usually lies. When she felt the absence of her gun, she looked around at her hands, her surroundings, and then her chest. She was in the hospital. She had been shot. 

"Diaz, it is truly a miracle you're alive. Point blank to the chest - you are a dead girl walking." Holt stood next to the hospital bed. "Boyle jumped in front of you, but he was too late. You hardly made it out of there, dead or alive." Her head pounded when her memories came flooding back all at once. She saw the gun in front of her, the bullet flying at her, Boyle jumping in front a split second late, and both of them collapsing. Holt told her about Terry saving him, and them coming back to get her. "Did I look badass?" she joked, trying to keep her cool. But Holt picked up on it. "You don't have to act like you're not hurt or afraid, Diaz. You were so close to death, you have the right to be shaken. I would order you to get some rest, but Gina is here to see you." She exhaled hard, but it hurt. This isn't something she could get used to, being stuck in pain. 

Gina came in through the door, holding a tray with cupcakes. "Hay gurl! Her cheer pissed Rosa off a little, but then again, Gina wasn't the one who got shot. She sat the cupcakes down next to Rosa, they read in icing "SORRY YOU GOT SHOT :(". Only Gina would put a sad face on cupcakes. "I trust these don't taste like death, Amy didn't make them. Wait, was the death thing too early?" She had a bit of a pout, worried genuinely she had offended Rosa. "it's fine. I'd only be upset if I was actually dead. Then I would haunt your ass." Laughing hurt, but she couldn't help it. "These are chocolate mocha, by the way. Figured it would be hard to drink coffee laying down in a bed all day, and spilling down your front would truly hurt like hell." She pointed at the one with the sad face. "That one would be you." A nurse came in, and told Gina it was time to leave. She pecked Rosa on the cheek, and left. Rosa fell asleep easy, despite the hospital bed feeling like a pile of gravel.

The next day, Gina came in very early, before Rosa was awake. At the bedside table was a pile of DVDs, some video games, an Xbox, and controllers with extra batteries, sitting beside a note. 

"Ask the nurse to plug this in, since you're going to be here for a while. I had to borrow DVDs from Boyle since I don't own any physical disks, so sorry if they're all dumb ass romcoms, which they probably are. Also, if Jake comes by, ask the nurse to cover up the Xbox 'cause he had no idea I took it.

-Gina P.S. pretend there's a kiss emoji here I can't draw"

Gina was right, it was all dumb ass romcoms, but it was better than cable TV. 


	2. Just Underneath Is a Terrified Girl

"Gina, will I look weak when I come back to work?" Rosa stared at the ceiling she had become well acquainted with in the two and a half months she had spent in the hospital. In a week she would be returning to work. She wasn't happy though, to be recovering. All that she could think about is how she would be seen when she got back. People wouldn't be afraid of her, would treat her with fake kindness to make her feel better. It wasn't what she wanted. She would rather show up and pretend it didn't happen, and get back to work as usual.

"You got shot in the chest and lived, Rosa. That's the opposite of weak." Gina put her hand on Rosa's. "If anything, it'll make you seem more badass. You just can't do anything too stressful for a week or so." 

"That's the problem. I don't want to seem like a wimp. If someone acts stupid, I can't be as threatening." She paused. "I really am afraid sometimes, but I can't let these people know I understand fear. They can't know I have feelings and know what love is like. Which is why I don't want anyone to know about us. It's not because it's you, it's because Peralta and them would all make fun of me for feeling stuff."

"There's no reason to be ashamed of the you inside of you."

"So when I come back we should march into the precinct wearing shirts that say 'WE'RE DATING'?"

Gina giggled. "Maybe not that. But if anyone acts stupid, I can get Terry to beat them up for you in the meantime."

Rosa smiled for the first time in months.  


	3. Will You Love This Dead Girl Walking?

In Gina's apartment, there was a coat rack near the door. It usually held all forty-seven of Gina's extravagant overlayers, but this night, there were forty-six of hers, and one leather jacket belonging to Rosa. It was worn on some of the seams, had been patched up here and there, and was an investment in intimidating fashion. She and Gina both loved it. Still situated in the left breast pocket was a receipt for a bottle of champagne, while the product itself was in her right hand. 

"You can put that down on the counter over there. I think there's an ice bucket but I honestly can't remember. The group chat was sending me so many good GIFs while you were on the way."

"Gina, not to sound rude, but you invited me for dinner, and there is no food in your house. That seems a little strange."

Gina tossed her phone on her coffee table and fell gracefully onto her couch. 

"I placed a delivery. I can't cook and it should be here soon."

Rosa came over to the dark red couch (which she noticed the wine spills on) and sat down next to Gina. Her flat screen TV of an obnoxious size beckoned to be turned on to a Saturday Night Live rerun, so Gina obliged it. 

"This is my FAVORITE one! Wait until he does the cowbell thing, it's the best part!"

The doorbell rang the same time the show's character hit the cowbell.

"I'll get it." Rosa got up, and opened the door to see a face she had seen before.

"Here's your pi- hey, you arrested me once!" The scrawny pizza boy yelled. He set down the pizzas, and Rosa grabbed them in a quick swoop to then slam the door and lock it.

"Remember that annoying kid who I arrested behind an Arby's for doing coke off his girlfriend's ass? He just delivered our food."

"Oh yeah, and he tried to fight you, but when he swung his fist you twisted his wrist all the way around!"

 

Halfway through the pizza, champagne, and SNL rerun, Rosa asked a question.

"Why did you really ask me over? If you wanted dinner, you would have wanted to go somewhere."

"And I thought I was good at picking up hints!"

Gina placed a kiss on Rosa's cheek, and undid the top button of her flannel. 

"But am I really that predictable?" Gina asked.

"To me, most people are predictable if you pay enough attention."

"True true, miss observant."

Rosa began to reciprocate Gina's actions, kissing, putting a hand up the bottom of her shirt. Then Work by Rihanna started blasting from Gina's phone.

"Jake, I'm a little busy right now!"

She tossed her phone back off to the side and brought her attention back to Rosa.

"Wanna continue this elsewhere?"

 

"Mmm...Rosa, you have really nice boobs."

"You tell me that a lot."

They laid side by side in Gina's bed, tired and happy.

"They are really nice though. Boop!" Gina poked Rosa's nipple and laughed.

"Not to be a guy, but I am really exhausted."

"Well, at least you're not this one guy I slept with in high school. He finished and immediately fell forward and fell asleep on my boobs. He was extremely heavy and it took me a while to get up."

"At least I'm not that guy."

"Also, you're way better at like, everything. He thought women weren't able to have an orgasm until I told him the next day that I didn't have one."

"Yikes."

"Yikes is right, Rosa. Yikes is right."

Gina put her head on Rosa's chest, and they fell asleep.


End file.
